


Now We're Only Falling Apart

by GeomeunNabi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Divorce, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid! Jongin, Kid! Luhan, Kid! Minseok, Kid! Tao, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Divorce, Single Parents, The Fuck Am I Doing With My Life, kid! sehun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeomeunNabi/pseuds/GeomeunNabi
Summary: "Did you ever regret it?""Regret what?""The Divorce."





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! YES THIS IS ANOTHER MARRIAGE ORIENTED FIC, I'M THAT KIND OF WEIRD. I hope you enjoy this fam! Love you all

Junmyeon watches his children play on the playground from where he sat. He sees Jongin playfully push Sehun down the sand, which made the younger twin laugh. As they chased each other across the sandy field, the youngest of the kids, Tao, decides to run to catch up to them. He smiles as the three have already strong ties, even if Tao was just their half brother. He sees Yixing arrive with two cups of coffee in his hands, handing one to Junmyeon, the omega nods in acknowledgement, taking the steaming cup to his hands. He scoots over to make room for Yixing, letting him sit on the wooden bench with him. They watch their children in silence, not a word exchanged between them. 

"Did you ever regret it?" Yixing starts, not meeting with Junmyeon's confused eyes.

"Regret what?"

"The Divorce." 

Junmyeon gulps silently from his cup, as he tried composing himself to give his Alpha an answer.

"I did, before, now I'm happier than ever."

"That's great then Myeon."

"Did you regret it?"

"Yes, until now." Yixing answers with a hint of sadness in his voice, he was the one at fault for their separation, complaining that the older omega spent more time with his children than spending at least a few minutes with him. It sounded selfish, he knew, but the petty fight turned into something so ugly that they both agreed that only divorce was the answer. 

"Yixing. I-" Junmyeon eyes finally met with Yixing's, seeing them glass with tears. 

"Mama! Papa! Look at Taozi, he's doing a cartwheel!" The shrilly voice of Sehun cuts them off, both of them looking at the youngest child being hugged by their eldest child. Yixing looks at Junmyeon, who's endearing smile was close to making him cry. He wished that he could turn back time to slap his younger self that he was so close to loosing the sweetest, kindest omega that they'll ever meet and love. 

"That's great Taozi! Now why don't we get home, your Baba must be home by now." Junmyeon says before standing up. This was their agreement, to let Jongin be with his brothers this weekend and then Sehun and Taozi be with him on the next weekend. An agreement that they decided on when they had to take custody of a twin when they finally signed their papers. The agreement that changed everything with just a single signature. 

"Yixing? I said I'm taking the kids back now." Junmyeon says, breaking Yixing out of his trance. The omega looks at him worried, like how he would when he ended up sick and had to lay on bed to rest. He gives him a smile, signaling him that he was fine, Junmyeon gives a shy smile back before asking the kids to hug their Papa before going to the van. Yixing gives all their kids a kiss on the forehead and a tight embrace, saying that they should take care of themselves and have fun. 

As Junmyeon buckles the children to their seats Yixing watches over them with caution. Junmyeon then closes the van shut, giving Yixing an awkward hug before leaving him alone in the playground. Yixing watches the van go farther and farther before he walked back home, trying his best not to cry in public.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Yixing meets Tao for the first time.

Yixing arrives to the hospital pretty quickly, with Sehun and Jongin in tow. The twins quickly fussed about their new little brother coming to the world and asked their father to bring them to the hospital once school ended. Sehun pulled 5 bright blue helium balloons with his right while holding Yixing's hand with his left. Jongin held a panda stuffed toy tightly to his chest, they said these were gifts for baby Tao. Junmyeon had planned this with Yifan, unlike the twins that came on their wedding night. He smiles as he watches his kids skip towards his ex-husband's room. He remembers the time Junmyeon was giving birth to Jongin and Sehun. 

A lot of screams and streams of curses were involved, as well as Yixing's hand getting crushed in the process as Junmyeon gave another hard push as another contraction hit him. That day was hectic, he had to run to the hospital since his car broke down before he even got out of the parking lot of the building. Luckily, the hospital wasn't that far as he ran for his life, forcing himself to exert all of his energy to get to the emergency room. Those days were great when it lasted.

A sweet smell of peaches greeted him as he opened the door, the kids immediately going to their mother's side. Junmyeon looks fatigued, his matted locks sticking to his forehead as he cradled the baby to his chest. He sees him smile as he was surrounded by the people he loves, maybe not him anymore but he was loved once. Yifan watches them endearingly while he sits by a plastic chair by his side. Twins give their gifts to Yifan, which he responds with a soft thank you as he puts the stuffed panda to the little desk near Junmyeon.

_The things I would give to be in your place again, Yifan._

"He looks a lot like Baba." Sehun says as pokes the baby's reddened cheek, which made the baby fuss. Junmyeon ruffles Sehun's head as he says so, then giving him a kiss on the forehead, doing the same for the eldest boy. 

"Wanna hold Taozi, Yixing?" Junmyeon softly asks him. He looks at him with a tight smile as he approaches him. Junmyeon looks so happy now, with his new family, like how he was before with him. 

Junmyeon slowly passes him the swaddled baby, Yixing then brings little Tao to the window, wanting to admire him carefully in a bit of light. He had Yifan's notorious eyebrows and face shape, even his eyes, but the rest was all Junmyeon. He already knows that this child would grow up to be a happy child in the future, with a great alpha father and a kind omega mother to take care of him, what more could he ask more?

Another smile creeps to his face as the baby opens his eyes, looking straight at him. They were warm like Junmyeon, just like how they would be when he smiles over things. The baby gurgles bringing a chubby hand to reach for Yixing. The alpha fixes his hold so he could tickles the baby softly. This leaves the baby squealing and smiling happily at the affection he was getting, which warms his heart. With a sigh he gives Tao back to his mother, who accepts him back to his arms. Sehun quickly gets to his toes to admire his brother. 

He gives them one last look before opening the door, leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how's the fic so far? Hope you hear from you guysss!


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where YIxing finds out Junmyeon is pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! Welcome back to a new chapter. So how is the fic so far? Are you guys enjoying it? Comment down below. Love you guys!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Junmyeon walks by the smooth pavement with Sehun in tow, the younger was excited to have lunch with his real dad once more. The omega didn't complain about that, of course Sehun would miss Yixing and Jongin, they were family. While they walked Sehun started talking about the new school he was in. He talks about the kind teacher Jongdae came to be as he was the class advisor. This made Junmyeon smile, the younger twin seemingly not having conflicted feelings with his mother remarrying another man leaving his biological father and older twin behind. He knew that this hurt them, all of them, to see Jongin sulk days prior to their separation. Junmyeon doesn't want to see tears streaking down his children's eyes ever again, no matter what it takes.

"Mama, are you listening?" His son's voice perks up, the soft pitter patter of his feet stopping as they halted. Junmyeon just gave him another smile and nodded, Sehun's eyebrows knit together as he observes his parent, being the confused, innocent child he really is. The young one just looks away, then continues to walk, gripping Junmyeon's hand a bit tighter. They arrive to the diner with ease, both of them comforted by the smell of familiarity. They walk in and they are easily bombarded by the noise of happy children spending time with their families. 

"HUNNIE!" The eldest, Jongin, screams when he sees his twin go towards their table. Sehun lets go of Junmyeon's hand, running halfway to meet his brother. The twins gave each other a tight hug, obviously missing each other. Yixing was there as well, watching their children embrace like koalas. He looks better these days, probably because he's not looking over a husband now. His dimple deepens as Sehun goes up to Yixing, asking for a hug from the man. Yixing obliges, cuddling him until Sehun asks him to let him go. Junmyen goes to their table, giving Yixing a nod as he sits down across him. 

The twins excuse themselves to play in the assigned area for children, one of the few things why they love this place until now, leaving them alone. Neither of them wanting to start a conversation, both still hurt from the separation even if it has been over 3 years since they were divorces. Junmyeon could see it, the longing in Yixing's eyes every time he tucks the twins to bed when Sehun goes to his house for his weekly sleepovers. He always saw how much hurt he was trying to hide, it hurts him too, but now it was too late. 

He was 2 years too late, he was already married to Yifan, and the reason why he agreed to the impromptu lunch with him is that he needed to say something important to Sehun, Jongin and Yixing. The atmosphere was still thick between them, since it was Junmyeon was the one who was able to move on first. Junmyeon didn't know why either, he did feel that the love disappeared, but why did his heart still skip a beat when he sees Yixing smile? He feels confused, yet reassured at the same time, it was weird, but that was love. 

"So how are you?" Yixing starts, not wanting to be in an awkward situation with Junmyeon any longer. Junmyeon just looks at him, his eyes contorting with curiosity as their eyes meet. He then forgets what to say next as he misses how Junmyeon looks at him, his beautiful orbs twinkling like how they would when they danced in their reception. 

"I'm ok, Yifan's a good husband, like how you were." Junmyeon replies, looking away then turning his head to just admire the scenery. Yixing rubs his nape, obviously ashamed, he didn't know what to say next either. He opens his mouth to say something but gets cut off with the twins coming to their table, sweaty and happy as they sit down on the sofa. 

"Don't worry I already ordered for us." The younger man says as he helps Jongin wipe down his sweat. Jongin squirms at the contact of the napkin to his face, hissing cutely. Sehun was more plaint, actually smiling that Junmyeon was spoiling him with attention. When the food arrives, he notices that Junmyeon didn't drink his usual cup of coffee that he always asked for when they ate here.

"Mama, why aren't you drinking your coffee?" Jongin asks before taking another big bite on his chicken. Junmyeon's face suddenly turns red, looking away from his child shyly, before clearing his throat.

"The reason I accepted your invitation Yixing, is that I have something important to say." Junmyeon starts, his hands looking paler than usual as he clenches them tightly. Yixing, putting all of the pieces together, knew what was Junmyeon going to say next.

"I'm carrying a child, Yifan's." Junmyeon says with a smile, obviously happy that he was finally pregnant with Yifan's baby. It stung like a bee, maybe even stronger than that, it was hard to swallow the fact that Junmyeon had long moved on from the divorce, and was even able too find someone else to love, to marry, and to settle down with, for life this time. He knew that he had to face the reality that Junmyeon doesn't love him anymore, that he doesn't have a role in his life ever again. He knew that he would only be there for Jongin and Sehun's father, but never as the baby's dad. This was Junmyeon's life now, and he starting to disappear from it. 

"That's great Myeonnie, I'm proud of you." 

_Myeonnie I wish it was me_

"Yifan would make a great father for your baby."

_Junmyeon, I'm sorry I didn't do better._

"Our kids would be the best big brothers."

_Junmyeon, I'm sorry I hurt you_

"Junmyeon, don't get too stressed out this time ok?"

_Why can't I say, I still love you?_


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't cry anymore Xing, it's going to be ok. I promise."

Yixing felt the feeling of familiarity to his surroundings. The soft glow of fairy lights underneath the moonlight. People sitting by the cream colored tables, waiting for the next speaker to give the speech. Junmyeon looking so beautiful in his white wedding suit, with a crown of huge blue roses on top of his fluffy hair. His heart clenches as he sees his ex-husband dance with another man on the dance floor, hands resting on Yifan's shoulders, Yifan's own on his small waist. He grips his glass tighter, wanting to look away, but couldn't at the same time. 

He felt the love radiating in the atmosphere, but his heart full of regrets and longing for the smaller man who was the center of the attention. All eyes on the newly wedded couple, dancing the night away with the soft melody accompanying them. They were like that once, the setting the same, a quiet evening, nothing bothering them, letting the music speak for its own, guiding their bodies to sway into a little waltz. That feeling was gone now, Junmyeon looking so happy in those few moments he had with Yifan. He finally looks away when he sees Yifan tilt his head down to kiss the smaller male on his plush lips. 

"Papa's sad." A little voice says, Yixing looks down, only to see his twins admiring him with a confused glances. He shakes his head, the tears wanting to streak down his face. He gives them a smile so won't get too worried, just like their mother. Sehun takes his hand and guides him to the dance floor, taking him to where Junmyeon and Yifan was. Junmyeon had his eyes closed, resting his head on Yifan's broad chest, a smile on face as he hears Yifan whisper loving words to him. He tries to pull away from Sehun's hold, but Jongin joins the younger twin on his plans, pulling Yixing closer and closer to the dancing pair. 

"Ah, Yixing, you're here." Yifan says when he sees Yixing getting dragged towards them. Junmyeon opens his eyes only to meet with Yixing's own. Yixing awkwardly smiles at them, the twins going to Junmyeon's side to embrace his leg. The omega laughs softly at his children's antics, kneeling down to give his kids a kiss on the forehead.

"So why did you bring your papa here?" Junmyeon asks the twins.

"Papa wants to dance with you mama! He looks so sad when you were dancing with Baba." Jongin says with a cheerful tone. Junmyeon's eyes widen at this, since when did his children do this?

"Ok then...Well, go find your uncle Baekhyun then, and be nice to your cousin Minseok ok?" Junmyeon says before standing up, brushing his coat a bit, before whispering to Yifan's ear. Yifan nods in response and kisses his forehead. Yixing watches the interaction, feeling his heart break again. Junmyeon takes his cold, shaking hands and puts it on his waist, then putting his own on his shoulders. 

"Congratulations on getting married, again." Yixing says while they sway.

"Thank you." Junmyeon whispers back.

As they dance the DJ, changes the song to a much slower one. A song familiar to both of them, Junmyeon's grip on his shoulder stiffens a bit, while Yixing takes another deep breath. The smaller male makes a breathy laugh as the song starts.

"Can you believe the odds? Us, dancing to our song, in my wedding?" Junmyeon says before laughing again. Yixing laughs as well, fate damned them both, twisting their strings till they broke, snapped and never to be mended. Yixing didn't notice the tears finally falling down, it was until Junmyeon wiped one of them with his fingers. That was the last straw, he finally cracked. 

"I'm sorry, Myeonnie, I ruined everything."

"I know Xing, I forgave you a long time ago." 

Yixing couldn't stop his tears anymore, they come more and more, until Junmyeon was crying as well. Both of them embracing each other tightly, just for this one night, Yixing wanted to pretend, to pretend he was still with him. He wanted to pretend that Junmyeon was going to come home with him, to spend his entire life with him, even when they had their ups and downs. His tears seem to stop when he felt Junmyeon's lips on his forehead, his peach scent engulfing him with calm nerves. 

"Don't cry anymore Xing, it's going to be ok. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on @GeomeunN on twitter to see previews on updates and stuff that I'm working on! See you guys soon, I hope you enjoyed


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jun gets married. 
> 
> For the second time.

"Nervous?"

"Why would I be?"

"You're getting married Jun, again."

Jongdae says as he waits with Junmyeon outside the wedding hall, waiting for the coordinator to send them the signal to go start walking towards the little church. Junmyeon was giddy, he was getting married to Yifan, which was good thing. He was finally, really, gonna settle down with someone who loves him, maybe much more than what Yixing had given him. Junmyeon looks at himself at the mirror, fixing his tie for the fifth time and combing back his slightly curled hair. He also made unecessary adjustments to the flower crown on top of his hair as he made sure it didn't look like a bird's nest. He wore his first wedding tuxedo for his wedding, both of them agreed that it was fine, even if it would remind Junmyeon of the first wedding. 

Yifan said it was fine, he even said that he looks beautiful on it. The pure white tux, with the silk black tie made him look like and angel in disguise, Yifan's exact words. It made Junmyeon blush as he showed the old tux to him. Junmyeon starts to become a little restless, becoming just a little nervous as time passes by. He turns a worry eye, what if something goes wrong inthe reception, what if Yifan never turns up. 

"Calm down Jun, Baekhyun made sure that eveything was in order this time. Unlike the first wedding." Jongdae says as he pats Junmyeon's back comfortingly. Baekhyun coordinated the first one, it sort of ended with a crazy note, with a lot of chaos that made Baekhyun almost pull his hair out. Luckily Jongdae was there to calm him down before he almost butchered the chef for feeding his kid undercooked meat. 

"Well, the chef isn't the one as last time." Junmyeon says before laughing. Jongdae slapped his arm playfully before resting his head on his shoulder. Junmyeon misses these times with his brother, they always were like this even when they were college. Jongdae was there to comfort his older brother at his beck and call. He was lucky to have Jongdae to still be by his side. 

"He'll be there you know?" 

"I know Jongdae, and you can say his name. Yixing already made amends with me."

"But he still hurt you, he left you Jun." He says 

Junmyeon doesn't want to remember that time, not when he was getting married. He could still remember the tears, the screams Jongdae made to Yixing when he heard of the divorce in motion. How Baekhyun pulled the teary eyed Jongdae away from Yixing, who had his head lowered in shame. 

"Don't overthink Jun, it's your day." Jongdae says as he straightens his coat. He gets his phone as it rung an annoying ringtone, Baekhyun. He quickly looks at the text and smiles happily, signaling it was time for them to leave. Junmyeon takes a deep breath and takes his hand, grasping it with his gloved hands. Jongdae hands him his bouquet of white and red roses with shaking hands and a teary smile. 

"Let's do this Dae."


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Junmyeon got engaged.

Junmyeon cried tears of joy as Yifan got down on one knee, taking out a familiar velvet box from his coat pocket. Yifan's large hand takes his own, fingertips brushing with his fingernails as he caressed the skin. Both of them a mess as they were in the dining room, looking like the lovesick idiots they were. He should have seen these coming, Yifan having a nervous scent the whole day when they had a bonding day with Jongin and Sehun. Yifan was a huge, blabbering wreck the whole day, absentminded and dazed, almost made him miss how Yixing was like that most of the time. Now that he knew why he was like that, made him so giddy inside.

“God this’ll be so awkward for me if you say no.” He stammers as he opens the box, revealing a silver ring, studded with multiple diamonds. Yifan must have worked his ass off to afford the expensive looking ring, even if Yifan wasn’t rich enough to begin with. The cold city man loved his little bunny to spoil him with so much love and material things to prove his point. Junmyeon had once told him off, saying that it was unecessary for the other to buy so many expensive things for him and Sehun. Yifan didn’t listen, buying a big boy bike for Sehun to use, since the younger child kept proving to his parent that he was ‘big enough to make his own decisions and ride a bike like the one his mama has.’ 

It made him so happy that the 2nd man he ever truly loved was willing to tie himself down to an omega like him, left by his first alpha all because he became tired. Now, after sometime separated, Yixing was begging for Junmyeon to take him back, all because he realized that Yixing still loved him. Both of them shed tears that day, Yixing on his knees crying his heart to an overwhelmed Junmyeon, who was crying too. Junmyeon pushed him away for the second time, not wanting to experience the heartbreak he felt when Yixing left him. 

That time was hard, Yifan was away, so Yixing made his move, probably even forcing the kids to ask for more bonding time with their 'Appa' since they miss him being with Mama. He slapped him when he realized it, shouting profanities and names to him. He ran all the way back to his home, quickly calling his boyfriend that his ex-husband wanted him back. Yifan quickly took the next flight back, consoling the crying man on their bed, reassuring him that he would protect him from Yixing. That made Junmyeon fall in love with Yifan more and more, he was more loving than how Yixing was when they were still together. 

He nods quickly, tackling the taller alpha with a bear hug. This made the two of them fall to the ground with a thud, hopefully not too loud to wake Sehun up. They laugh as Yifan shakily puts the engagement ring to his finger, kissing his forehead as they lie on the ground. As time ticks by, they started to become uncomfortable with their positions, Junmyeon standing up to help Yifan up. Only to be spun around for a kiss, Yifan must have loved him so much that he let himself be with him for much longer. 

"God, I love you so much." He whispers as they tip toes to their shared bedroom.

"Well, why don't you kiss me again to prove your point?"

"It'll be my pleasure Junmyeon." Yifan says before pinning Junmyeon to the bed, kissing him senseless into the night.


	7. VII

Sehun had always been a happy child, he loves his family so much, he always faced everything with a cool demeanor that someone wold expect from an adult than of a child. At a young age, Junmyeon already saw how understanding the youngest twin was, it started with his older brother accidentally breaking his toy. Sehun just embraced Jongin and told him that maybe papa could fix the toy for them. Junmyeon was proud of Sehun's maturity at such a young age, Yixing once joked around that maybe Sehun got it from the omega.

Of course, since Sehun was still a child, there will be days that he'll act like one, the outlier days. These were the few days that Sehun just acted like his age, childish, energetic and yet still so happy. Sehun's eyes would just shine with happiness when he plays with his brother on weekends in the playground, then cry on his way home. He could feel Sehun's pain, knowing so well that he might be part of the cause. It breaks to see his heart to see his child's face, blotchy with tears when he waits for him by the school gate waiting to be picked up. 

Junmyeon guess this was one of those days.

"GO AWAY!" The youngest twin screams from his locked room. Junmyeon sighs in exasperation, then looks to Yifan who gives him an apologetic look. It happened earlier in the day, when Junmyeon had finally brought Yifan to meet Sehun. Sehun being a friendly child, approaches the man with curiousity and the eagerness to make a new friend. It was until Yifan said who he was that made Sehun confused that he asked Junmyeon about the older man. 

"This is Yifan, Hunnie, he's my special one." Junmyeon says, smiling.

"I thought papa was your special one." Sehun asks, knowing full well that Yixing was his mama's special one, and not that other man with the thick eyebrows. 

Junmyeon gulps, Sehun must not have understood the concept of divorce, at such a young age he couldn't grasp the idea of two people who have loved each other for so long to just separate with a snap of their fingers. Junmyeon did too, once when he was still naive with love, when he still thought that maybe they could work everything out in the end. 

Well, he was wrong.

Now, he had to explain to his youngest child that he had started to date and met someone. 

"Mama, that man looks mean." Sehun says, pouting cutely with his arms crossed as he tried to look intimidating. Junmyeon guffaws and laughs. 

"Yifan isn't mean baby, he's just tall."

"But papa is tall, and he looks kind."

"Papa is, but you remember the time we were fixing stuff in the house?" Junmyeon says, trying to coax his child into the topic.

"Well, when stuff like that happens, it means that the specials ones don't love each other anymore."

"But that's not true mama! Special ones are for each other right? Papa is your special one right?"

"Before Sehunnie, that was before?"

"You don't love papa anymore?" Sehun asks, teary eyed.

"I...I don't love papa anymore Hunnie." 

Sehun screams at him then runs to his room. Junmyeon had to apologize to Yifan over and over for this. 

That's how he got into this mess, his child not opening the door. Probably hating him so much for telling him that he doesn't love his father anymore. It wasn't until Sehun opens the door and Junmyeon scoops him up, pulling him to an embrace. Sehun hides his face on Junmyeon's shoulder, crying out loud. 

"Shhhh, it's gonna be ok, Hunnie."

"It's not, it's unfair, papa still loves you mama...Why would you hurt him?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where love was already too late.

Yixing had never been more regretful with his life. He thought that having a divorce would just solve every single damn problem he had with his marriage. Well, being optimistic was one thing, but being a realist was another. He hasted the fact that there were actually a lot things that had to be fixed when a couple files for a divorce, there were the papers for various things. No wonder the divoces he had heard of took such a long time since it was such a hassle, and don't forget on who gets the custody over which child. It'll be heartbreaking for both of them but they had to.

He and Junmyeon weren't happy anymore, they weren't ever since they reached the seventh year in their marriage. One drunk night, just two years from today, they found out the truth about each other. Their love depleting as they screamed and cursed at each other like the naive children they once were. Junmyeon was in tears that night, pleading, begging that there was still love, that they just needed a little nudge. 

The other man didn't listen, forcing that what they had wasn't love anymore. They fought and fought, until their voices hoarse and their children awoken by their heated arguement. Jongin was peeking by the door, dragging his litte brother on one hand and their blanket by the other. Sehun looked scared, shaking like a leaf when the both of them approached the twins, immediately running back to their room, Jongin following soon after. 

"I-I guess your right. This isn't love anymore." Junmyeon mutters, wiping the stray tears falling down, then goes to the kitchen to clear up their mess. Yixing just stood there, unbaffled by what Junmyeon was doing, not knowing what to do, unknowing what to say. He leaves the room to sleep at the guest room they had, it was cold there. Yixing had felt so lonely that night, but he knew so well that he had to get used to it. 

The next time they had a proper discussion was the time Junmyeon placed down the divorce papers on their dining table after they ate. Yixing skimming through the contents and immediately looked for a pen, already had enough of this. He signed with no hesistation, neatly writing his signature over his printed name, ignoring the broken look Junmyeon had while he stares at him, not even bothering to wipe his tears that fell down his smooth cheeks.

"Goodbye Jun." He says before walking out, hands full of his necessities, ready to move away. Junmyeon not sparing a glance to him as he closes the door with a click. Yixing could hear his cries from the other side, the pain he felt, the tears he made. 

But what was done, was done, and who knew it was their marriage that would fall next.


	9. Author's Note

Hi! Sorry for the short notice. As you can see I wasn't able to update yesterday, this was due to the sudden increase of workload I have gotten. I wasn't able to write and this was also due to the upcoming exams I will take next week, on top of that, my writing tablet has gone missing, meaning all of my works and other projects are gone and I have to start over as soon as possible. 

I'm sorry if I take a 2-3 week hiatus, but I can assure you that once I get my tablet back i will try to post at least a little bit before this week ends.

Before i forget, thank you so much for making this fanfic go up to 80 kudos! This means a lot to me since I'm actually a rookie writer (well maybe not rookie since I just took a SEVERELY long break)

Thank you for supporting this fic, and I hope to hear from you in the next update.

See ya guys!


	10. Note note note

Um hi again, i'm sorry there hasn't been an update lately. I'm trying my best to write, but writer's block for this story. Don't worry there's already been something planned for this story so there will be no abandonment. 

Thank you for waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter! (@GeomeunN)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
